Tic Tac Toe
by SJWLAS
Summary: Buffy. Anytime after S4’s “Who Are You?” AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. *Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb*
1. Chapter 1

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you know where the slaya' is William? I don't want to be walking around for hours looking for her." Drusilla looked down at herself and could see the dress outlining her body that Spike had given her. She thought she looked good, and Spike thought she looked beautiful, but Drusilla wished she could see her face, and the rest of her body in a mirror. She had always wanted to see her reflection ever since she had been sired.

Spike stopped walking and looked at Drusilla. "Well, she's probably in this graveyard luv. She don't go far." He looked into her eyes and lifted her chin with his finger, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You look beautiful luv. You are the most beautiful one, you always will be. You can see it in my eyes. You know you can, you always said you could see everything when you looked into my eyes," and he smiled lovingly at her.

Stopping as well Drusilla looked back into his eyes. "I know I can see everything, but I can't see me. I look and I look but I just can't. I don't even exist anymore, but you make me feel like I'm real and that's all that matters." Drusilla slipped her hand into Spike's, lacing her fingers with his and started to walk towards the graveyard.

Walking he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are," and he pulled her closer to him as he walked, holding her other hand tight.

They walked a bit in silence until Drusilla stopped with a sudden jerk and turned towards the other direction. "She's coming from that direction, I can feel it, she has a stake and other weapons that are fun to play with...can we hurt her Spike? O can we?"

Spike stopped when Drusilla did and grinned at her words, "Yes, we can!" and he grinned even more with a wicked glint in his eye. "Lead the way pet," and he gestured with his hand for her to go ahead so he could follow.

Drusilla smiled and walked towards the edge of the graveyard and saw Buffy and Angel walking hand in hand towards them. "Awww…how sweet. The slayer and our dear old Angelus. Wanna play with them?"

Spike grinned and looked at Drusilla, a gleam of excitement in his eyes, "Thought you'd never ask."

Drusilla smiled and walked out in front of Angel and Buffy and gave a cold smile. "Ello' dearys. How is everyone tonight?" She watched as Buffy pulled out a stake, cringing back a little in slight fear. "Spike I don't like sharp toys when I'm not the one in control."

Spike walked up beside Drusilla and stood next to her, wetting his lips lightly before he spoke, "Angelus. Slutty. Nice night for a walk I see. Me and Dru were just talking about you." He shifted his gaze and looked at Drusilla, "Weren't we luv?" Grinning he moved quick, his grin fading instantly, as if it wasn't even there, and then punched Angelus in the face, sending him flying back six feet. Turning his head, as if nothing had even happened he grinned at Buffy, with eyes like a predator accessing its prey.

"Spike, do you think we could take both of them home with us? I'm feeling like I wanna play with both of them. I've always liked to watch our Angelus bleed."

Drusilla walked up to Buffy, keeping her eyes on hers, making Buffy get lost in her eyes to the point where Buffy can't even move. The air seemed to calm around her and she spoke quietly, "She's lost in my mind Spike and there's no way out." Drusilla then laughed and looked at Spike with a soft smile.

Spike studied Angel's unconscious body. He turned back to Drusilla. "I think Peaches is out for the count."

He walked back to Dru and watched her with fascination. He shrugged one shoulder and spoke quietly, "We better move quick if we want to get him tied up before his great loaf wakes up."

He turned back to look at Angel, "Should 'av bought a wheelbarrow. He ain't exactly light. All that meat and no muscle," and he grinned for a few seconds. Turning back to Drusilla he looked at her questioningly, "Think you can keep her under your mojo long enough pet?"

Drusilla walked closer to Buffy and ran her fingers over Buffy collar bone, lost in thought. "Yes, that won't be a problem. Look at her flesh Spike, it's so warm and soft, I want to cut it up, turn it red and lick it up." Drusilla ran her tongue over her lips, turned her head and looked at Spike with a giddy smile.

Spike studied Drusilla for a minute with a glint in his eye, and then shrugged one shoulder, "Right you are then pet. Let's get them back, then I can watch you play," he grinned.

He walked over to Angel, looked down at him for a second and then kicked him hard in the head for good measure. He looked back over his shoulder at Dru. "Don't want his big loaf to wake up, do we?" He grinned, bent down and lifted Angel up and slung him over his shoulder. He staggered a bit and then righted himself, adjusting the weight evenly on his legs. "Bloody hell! He weighs a ton!" He walked over to Dru, "Come on then. Bring Slutty," and he started walking towards his crypt.

Drusilla smiled as she watched him struggle to lift Angel up. She looked at Buffy and clicked her tongue against the side of her mouth at her, like she was summoning a horse, and Buffy followed Drusilla. Cautiously she took the stake from Buffy's hand and walked behind Spike, humming herself a violent lullaby whose lyrics were never once the same.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Spike clenched his jaw as he walked. "Damn poof," and he hit Angel in the back of his head with his fist.

After ten minutes of listening to Drusilla repeat the same song over and over again he finally snapped. He turned around sharply and gritted his teeth, "Bloody hell Dru. That ain't helping. Peaches weighs a ton!" and he knocked on his head with his fist. He looked at Dru and shook his head, "Sorry luv. Not your fault his brains are in his yard wide shoulders. Come on," he turned and carried on walking and mumbling to himself.

Drusilla pouted a bit as Spike told her to shut up, but she knew Spike couldn't handle a lot of the same nonsense that came from her mouth. Drusilla smiled almost dreamily and walked behind him, hearing him mumbling to himself, but not really taking any notice. Instead of completely shutting up Drusilla sang a different song that was more then a couple of words.

"Can't even shout, can't even cry..."

Spike shook his head as he walked and smiled. He really did love Drusilla to bits and little tiny pieces. "To eyeballs and entrails my dear," he said more to himself than anyone else. He stopped a couple of times, to shift Angel's weight to his other shoulder, before he carried on walking again.

Once he saw his crypt up ahead he started to quicken his pace. "Come on pet," he called over his shoulder, glancing behind him briefly.

Drusilla turned around to see Buffy still lost in a trance and following her. She smiled like a child and took Buffy's hand.

"They're gonna make great dollies. Aren't they my sweet?"

Spike answered Drusilla through gritted teeth, "Yes they are pet. Great dollies for you."

Spike used the side of Angel's body and pushed his crypt door open.

Drusilla followed Spike into his crypt and sat Buffy down on the bed, and watched as he brought Angel further into the crypt. "Heavy?" Drusilla said, teasing Spike, cocking her head to the side.

Once inside he dropped Angel down onto the ground so he landed with a thud. He scowled down at him and then looked up at Drusilla. "What? No!" and he kicked Angel hard in the stomach.

Spike went over to his weapons chest and took out a long heavy chain and two sets of shackles. He took the chain and linked it through the iron ring that was embedded in the far side of the wall. He went back to Angel and placed one set of shackles around his wrists. The other set he attached around his ankles. He dragged Angel over to the wall. He threaded the chain through the middle of the shackles and pulled the chain until Angel was in an upright position. He then linked the chain above the ring and attached it to the hook in the wall above it. He stood back and grinned at the sight before him, knowing Angel would only be able to move a few inches in either direction. He turned back to Dru with a smirk on his face. "What you gonna do with Slutty?"

Drusilla walked over to Angel and smiled at the sight of him being chained up. She remembered when Darla used to use chains on Angelus but Angel will not enjoy what Drusilla is going to be doing to him. She turned and walked over to the weapons chest, grabbing another set of chains. "Spike, can you chain her up for me? You're better at it then I am," and she gave a him a little girls pout that she knew Spike couldn't resist. "Pretty please?"

Spike looked up into the air briefly and clenched his jaw. He looked back at Drusilla. Damn pout got him every time. He slumped his shoulders in resignation, "Ok, but you have to hold her up. I ain't touching her!" and he scowled.

He shackled her up exactly the same way he had done to Angelus. Except he attached her to the opposite side of the room, where there was a similar ring and hook embedded in the wall.

He walked back to stand at Drusilla's side, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He looked into her eyes and ran a finger down her cheek. Grinned at her with a wicked glint in his eye he raised both of his eyebrows, "It's play time pet. Play nicely with the boys and girls," and he smacked her bottom lightly.

Drusilla smiled and helped Spike chain Buffy to the wall, and she backed up when she had finished, looking at her with a wicked smile. "I'm really glad you didn't throw our chains away, that would of made me sad." Drusilla leaned closer to Spike and whispered, "I love playing with our chains."

She smiled as he slapped her ass. She walked over to Buffy and then over to the chest of weapons and went down to the bottom and pulled up a small vial of holy water.

"I wanna save Buffy till the end. I think she should see me slowly killing her true love," and she turned, and faced Spike with a savage smile that was playing at the corners of her pale lips. Drusilla thought to herself that she was playful and cruel as a kitten, liking the sound of that she walked up to Spike, giving a small meow sound and walked over to Angel who was just starting to come to. "He's waking up pet, the show is about to begin."

Spike turned and watched Drusilla. He raised his eyebrows, "That's exactly what I was thinking pet." He grinned when he saw what she had in her hand. He bit his bottom lip when she meowed at him. He loved watching her play, her eyes sparkled.

Spike turned his attention back to Angel. He walked up to Drusilla and stood by her side. Grabbed Angel's hair in his fist he pulled his head up to face Drusilla, forcing him to look at her. "Wake up you big poof. My girl wants to play. Ain't that right pet?" He turned his head to look at Drusilla and he grinned at her, released Angel's head and stepped back with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Drusilla smiled as Spike grabbed Angel by the hair and shook him awake. His eyes slowly opened and Drusilla just simply smiled, knowing it was going to end in a lot of blood and screaming and that made her so happy. She looked over her shoulder at Buffy and made a small kissing noise and Buffy's eyes shot open, she struggled a bit but just shot Drusilla an evil glare. Drusilla smiled and looked at Spike, "Play now?" and she gave a small pout and bit at her bottom lip.

Spike turned his head when he heard the Slayer's heart beat speed up. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked back at Drusilla. He put his hands at her waist and pulled her close. He leaned his head against hers and looked at Angelus. "Ready to have some fun Peaches?"

He released his hold on Drusilla, turned and swaggered over to Buffy. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. He stood to the side so he wasn't blocking her view, so she could see Angel clearly. Turning around he faced Drusilla as he spoke, "So, Slutty. What you been up to lately? Anything fun?" He glanced at her briefly, bit his bottom lip and then looked back at Drusilla. He raised both of his eyebrows, "Now luv. Play," and he smirked.

Drusilla smiled as Spike held her for a bit. She looked over at Buffy then over to Angel, he was also wide awake now and a bit panic stricken that he was actually caught and chained up. Drusilla laughed and twirled a bit as she walked over to Angel, still holding the holy water. Drusilla brought her hand up to Angel's cheek and gently rubbed it, looking deep into his eyes she let her fingers trail down his body to his belt, and sliding her hands up the inside of his shirt she ripped it open, exposing his chest. He flinched a bit and Drusilla could tell he knew what was going to happen to him.

Angel looked at her, almost pleadingly, "Drubie, you don't wanna do this, trust me."

Drusilla smiled innocently, "O but I do. I have been looking forward to this all night. I'm gonna watch you and the slaya' bleed, it will be fun, like lollypops at the circus."

She looked up into his eyes and popped off the cap of the holy water and poured a bit onto his chest. Drusilla loved the sound of his skin burning and the scream of pain he let out, it sent a shudder of pleasure up her spine.

Spike grinned at Angel and raised his eyebrows, "Ah, but I think she does mate. Don't you?" and he turned his head to look at Buffy. He turned his head back when Drusilla started talking. He shifted his gaze and looked at Angel, "See. I told you, didn't I? She hasn't stopped talking about anything else. Well, except when she was laying flat on her back on the table over there." He grinned and nodded his head in the direction of the table that had had sex on earlier, the smell of them both still ripe in the air, even after the length of time they had been outside.

Spike bit his bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at the satisfying sizzle as it reached his ears. He rolled his eyes when Angel screamed, looking slightly bored, "Poof!" He glanced at Buffy, "Great choice there luv," He grinned and looked at Drusilla, rising up slightly on his heels, "Do it again."

Drusilla looked over her shoulder at Spike when he mentioned the table, and glowered mockingly at him, "Bad boy."

She smiled and faced Angel again with a savage smile. She traced the burn with her nails, cutting into his skin. Drusilla watched a bit of blood flow from his collar, she brought her mouth to it and licked it up, licking up to his lips and gently kissing him. She could feel the rage building up in Buffy and it only made Drusilla kiss him more, when she felt Angel kiss her back she smiled. Drusilla moved back a bit and looked over at Buffy with a cruel grin, then she looked at Angel and slapped him across the face, a look of dissatisfaction on her own face, "Naughty litl' lamb."

Drusilla walked over to Spike and looked at Buffy, "Why don't you play with her pet, make her scream?"

Spike looked Drusilla over and bit his bottom lip and then released it, "Only for you luv." He watched her, and then glanced at Buffy when Drusilla began to lick Angel. He raised an eyebrow, "He tastes good you know……," He left a long deliberate pause before he added, "…...his blood," knowing Buffy would think he meant that's not the only good way he tasted.

He turned his head back to look at Drusilla, "Hey! That's enough of that!" when he saw them kissing. He shrugged when she slapped Angel. Turning around to face Buffy he felt Drusilla walk up behind him. He turned his head slightly to catch Drusilla's eye, "Yeah, I bet she'll love it when I make her scream." He looked back at Buffy, tilted his head and raked his eyes slowly over her body. Leaning forwards he looked into her eyes, "I bet you're wishing you hadn't offered to squeeze me and make me pop like warm champagne now, ain't ya?"

He turned back to face Angel and raised his eyebrows with a smug look on his face, "Did you know she said that? Never forget a thing like that, I can tell ya". He turned back to Buffy and ran a finger down the side of her cheek, parting his lips a little, "Want to make me pop now Slutty?" He tilted his head to the side and leaned in close, barely touching her lips, he whispered, "Want me to make you pop?" he grinned and nipped at her lower lip. He didn't move away as he spoke, keeping his eyes on Buffy's, "Dru luv. Shouldn't you be the other side of the room?"

Drusilla smiled and watched with fascination as Spike teased Buffy with his eyes, words and mind. Buffy was almost crying which really made Drusilla happy, anything that revolved around death, screaming, horror and bloodshed made her happy. Drusilla listened to what Spike had to say and a seductive smiled played on her lips. "I'm the only one that makes you pop now love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She glanced at the table and nodded when Spike said she should be at the other side of the room. Remembering Angel her eyes sparkled a little, "Well my William, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Drusilla smiled and leaned in close to Spike and lightly kissed him on the cheek, and then walked back over to Angel, seeing he was also on the brink of crying. Drusilla rolled her eyes and swayed back and forth, back and forth, humming a song she used to sing to Angelus when he first sired her.

"Remember our litl' song pet, it was so sweet, and full of death."

Drusilla walked closer to Angel and kissed him on the cheek, down to his neck and then licked the side of his neck. "Remember when you bit me, you took my life, you drove me crazy...did i eva' thank you?"

Angel looked at her uneasily, slight fear in his eyes as he spoke, his voice laced with guilt for the things he had done to her, "No, you didn't."

"Don't you just wish i would?" and Drusilla bit into the side of his neck, taking a bit of blood then pulled away. A look of disgust crossed her features, "You taste of the slaya', it horrible," she brought up the holy water vial and dumped the rest over his chest and just smiled.

"You got that right luv. No one can make me pop like you can." Spike grinned as he watched the tears roll down Buffy's cheeks. He scowled at her, then looked at her slightly disappointed, "Slutty slutty slutty. You're damn ugly when you cry." He looked at Angel, "I don't know how you stand her half the time. She spends half her time crying on those yard wide shoulders of yours." He turned his head back and looked at her in disgust.

He closed his eyes briefly as Drusilla kissed him on the cheek. He stood there for a few seconds looking at Buffy while Drusilla walked back to over to Angel. He grinned when Angelus screamed again, keeping his eyes on Buffy's.

He placed a hand on the wall next to Buffy's head and leant in close next to her ear and spoke quietly and slowly, "You know there's all kinds of pain." He ran his free hand down the side of her body and back up again, ignoring her slight squirming movements. "A lot of them are very pleasurable." He moved his hand across her shoulder and down across her collarbone. "Oh, there's pain alright." He breathed her scent in that was laced with fear, then grinned against her ear and moved his hand down across her breasts. "But the pleasure far outweighs the pain." He moved his head back to look at her face and ran his hand down across her stomach. He smiled when he saw her eyes were closed. Biting his bottom lip he tilted his head to the side as he continued to move his hand lower, watching her in fascination. He paused when he smelt and felt her arousal hot against his hand. He didn't take his eyes off her closed ones as he called out to Angel, "Little Slayer's hot for me." He grinned at her as her eyes slowly slid open and looked into his.

Drusilla smiled as Angel screamed again, and she looked deep into his eyes. As Drusilla was tearing away at Angel's skin with her fingernails she could feel an essence of passion coming from Buffy. Drusilla turned and faced her with an evil glare, then took in a small unneeded breath and looked at Spike.

"You're right, the slaya' is hot for you, i can feel it and see it, floatin' all around you two. I guess I'm not the only one who likes chains." Drusilla turned and faced Angel. "You can see it too. She's hot for him, she wants him more then she wants you and it kills you, gets under your skin and tears you apart."

Drusilla brought her arms up and placed them around Angel's neck and looked deeper into his shadowy eyes. Angel struggled a bit but couldn't get very far. Drusilla just laughed and backed away, going over to the weapons chest and taking out a small knife that was already stained with blood. Turning she made her way back over to Angel, gripping the knife lightly in her hand, making small slicing motions at the air until she reached him.

"Ready to play Angelus?" she said in a little girls voice, as though she were sternly reprimanding one of her many dolls. Drusilla brought the knife up to Angel's face and started to make small designs. As she played with Angel she could hear the aching echo of carillon bells tolling in time with a mournful voice singing "Danny Boy." Drusilla was aware it was a voice that only she could hear, but enjoyed it for its music, nonetheless, it made it even more special by the knowledge that this performance was solely for her. Drusilla smiled enjoying herself.

Spike rubbed his hand against Buffy, absorbing the heat coming off her, a few times as he looked into her lust filled eyes. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You want it luv? I'll make it painful in the most delicious way for you. I promise. I'll do it just right that you'll be screaming for more. And then, when I make you wait so long, that you think I'm never going to give it to you again, I'll give it to you good."

He moved his head back and looked into Buffy's eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He bit his bottom lip and looked her over slowly. He turned slightly so he could see Angel, "What do you say mate? Wanna watch?" He walked over to stand at Dru's side. He ginned at him, "You wanna hear her scream in pleasure, in ways that you could never make her do?" He tilted his head to the side with a glint in his eye and watched a trail of blood trickle down his chest. "You remember St. Andrew's Cross, don't ya Peaches. God, you used to have me shackled in that for days." Spike turned his head to look back at Buffy, "Bet she'd like that," he grinned at her, bringing the tip of his tongue up and resting it against the roof of his mouth.

He turned back to face Drusilla. He leant in close to her ear and whispered, "We could turn her. Make her a nice pretty dolly for you." He licked the side of her cheek, "She'd be part of the family. I bet she could make you scream too." Spike moved his head back and bit his bottom lip. He shrugged as he shifted his gaze and looked back at Angel, a look of mock concern on his face "Poor Peaches" and then he chuckled. He turned and started to swagger back to Buffy with a wicked glint in his eye.

Drusilla watched Spike with fascination as he spoke about Angelus and the trials he used to put Spike through to see if he was strong enough to walk beside Angelus, that was until the day Spike killed a Slayer. Drusilla remembered back to that day and gave a small grin. She smiled when Spike came up to her and licked the side of her cheek but her smile turned into a frown when he talked about turning Buffy into a vampire. Drusilla's eyes instantly grew stormy for a moment, but the storm passed. Drusilla looked up into Spike's eyes and just shrugged and looked away and moved closer to Angel and whispered, "My sweet one is going to have his hearts desire, and its the slaya'."

Drusilla dropped her head but gathered herself up and gripped the knife harder, taking a deep breath and stabbing Angel in the leg with it. Drusilla did not smile when she studied him, but only wiped the tear away from Angel's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Spike grinned as he heard Angelus scream. He loved it when Dru was mad. He reached Buffy and stood in front of her. He could smell her arousal and fear at the thought of being turned into a vampire. He tilted his head to the side and studied her. He shrugged one shoulder. He wasn't going to do it, but he sure as hell was going to have fun letting him think he was. He turned to look at Dru. He really had pissed her off, and Angel was going to reap the benefits of her wrath. He chuckled and turned back to Buffy.

He grinned, "My Dru is a bit upset with you". He shrugged, "Ok, me", he grinned. He leaned in close to her and lifted her chin up with his finger, "Angelus is having fun. What do you say we have some fun of our own?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Turning he walked briskly over to Angel and Drusilla. He pulled out the knife that was embedded in his leg. He looked at Dru, "Mind if I borrow this pet?" and he kissed Drusilla on the cheek.

He swaggered back over to Buffy and stopped in front of her. He smiled at her with a glint in his eye, "Ready for a little pain luv?" He tilted his head to the side and ran an appreciative eye over the blade. He brought the blade up to his mouth and licked it slowly clean. He closed his eyes and shivered. "There's nothing like two hundred year old blood. All that power." He opened his eyes and looked into Buffy's and studied the expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't cut you with a soiled knife now, could I?" He bit his bottom lip and leant forwards. He braced a hand on the wall next to her head and stopped inches from her lips. He licked her lips and slowly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and touched hers. He pulled back a bit and spoke slowly and quietly, "He tastes good, doesn't he?" he smiled and brought the hand with the knife up. He made a thin cut along the top of her shoulder, then bent his head down and licked along it. He shivered at the taste of her and he looked up into her eyes, "You taste better". He tore his eyes reluctantly away from Buffy, and turned his head to look at Drusilla, "How you doing over there luv?"

Drusilla looked deep into Angel's eyes and could see his soul, his mind and his blood covered heart, his soul sang to Drusilla but it wasn't pleasant, it was an angry song that made Drusilla back away from Angel. Drusilla jumped out of her trance a bit as Spike came walking by her and pulled the knife from Angel's leg. When he kissed her on the cheek her vision got lighter and she felt warm again, but as soon as he left it got cold and dark, and Drusilla was lost again. Lost in her own mind.

She looked into Angel's eyes and he was humming a small song, the same song he was humming to her when he killed her. Memories came flashing back to her and her head began to hurt a bit, and she brought her hands to her temples and gave a small whimper. As soon as Drusilla heard Spike's voice she snapped out of it again. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Drusilla turned and faced Spike with a fake smile pasted across her face, "It going great my William."

She turned back to Angel, and leaned in closer to him trying not to make eye contact, she lightly touched the side of his face, feeling herself growing more centred again and knowing where she was, that she was real and had not slipped away. Drusilla looked up into his eyes and could hear Angel's thoughts; she could hear what he was thinking. Drusilla backed away from him again and went to the weapons chest and grabbed a stake and walked back over to him.

"You're doing this, your making the voices aren't you...I……I can't hear you Angel I can't, tiger tiger screaming out, who can take this much pain?"

Drusilla went silent and dropped the stake and listened to what Angel was thinking. All she could hear was, _'Gotta help Buffy, I'm so sorry Buffy'_. Drusilla looked up into his eyes again.

"Gotta help Buffy, I'm so sorry Buffy," he said repeatedly. Angel looked at Drusilla like she was crazy, which she was, but now he gave her an even weirder look than the one he had been giving her before. Drusilla always could hear voices but never before could she hear someone's thoughts, and it scared her a bit because she had no idea what was going to happen to her. Drusilla bent down, picked up the stake, stood up and jammed it into Angel's gut and screeched at him, "Shut up, stop what you doing Angel, its all you."

As Angel started talking, Spike grinned at Buffy, "You don't want him to help you luv, do you? I can feel it," he leant in close, "I can smell it," he smiled and traced the outline of her lips with his finger. He froze and turned and walked over to Drusilla as Angel screamed out again. He stood behind Drusilla and wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. He placed a hand on the side of her face, "He getting in your pretty little head luv?" he frowned and kissed her lips lightly and rubbed under her chin with his thumb. He looked at Angel and then back at Dru, not really understanding what was going on. He tilted his head to the side and grinned, "What do you say we swap partners for a while pet?" He nodded his head in Buffy's direction, "You take Slutty for a spin," he looked at Angel, "And, I'll take Peaches for one," he raised his eyebrows and kissed her on the cheek.

Drusilla felt a bit of comfort as Spike slipped his arms around her waist and turned her towards him. She looked up into his eyes and gave a shy but beautiful smile. "I was lost but then you brought me back, I……I need to be away from him for a while, he got into my head and toyed with me. I am not his toy but he is mine, a pretty toy I like to play with." Drusilla gave a small girls laugh as Spike kissed her and told her that she could go over and play with Buffy for a bit. Excitement instantly filled her eyes and she almost squealed in delight, "O can I, Spike, can I play with the slaya?" She blushed when he kissed her cheek, and then ran her fingers through his hair, waiting for an answer.

Spike closed his eyes as Drusilla ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers. He looked back at Buffy, "What ya say Slutty? Wanna be my Dru's dolly for a while? I won't leave you long, don't worry," and he grinned at her.

He looked at Drusilla and pulled her hard against him. He kissed her hard on the mouth and nipped at her lower lip. Moving his head back he smiled at her then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "No deep wounds now pet. I want to make all those." He moved his head back to look into her eyes and he smacked her bum. He released his hold on her, taking his arms and placing them at her waist and turned her around to face Buffy. "Go see to your dolly luv."


	6. Chapter 6

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Drusilla ran her tongue over her fangs as Spike whispered into her ear _'No deep wounds'_, Drusilla personally preferred small but painful cuts all over the victims' body. Drusilla brought her arms around Spike's neck as he kissed her deeply. She nipped at his tongue and tasted a bit of Spike's blood, which aroused her instantly. She looked up into his eyes as he pulled away, craving more, but she could also taste the Slayer's blood in her mouth, so she also craved that as well. Drusilla smiled and looked over Spikes shoulder and dead into Buffy's eyes, "Play time."

Spike turned back and looked at Angelus. He grabbed his hair and lifted his head up. He scowled at him, narrowing his eyes at him, "You've been a very bad man! Getting into my princess's head." He shook his head at him and yanked his head back hard and leaned in close to Angel's face. He moved Angel's head in the direction of Buffy, and softened his tone, "Remember all the pretty games you taught Dru to do with her dollies? Bet she has a few she's going to play with Slutty over there." He let go of Angel's head and twanged the stake that was sticking out of Angelus' stomach. He tilted his head to the side, "Ya know, that looks quite painful. I'm gonna help you with that." Spike wrenched the stake out of Angel and grinned when he screamed. "There," he leant in close to his face and smiled at him. Spike moved his head back, brought his arm up and then jammed the stake deep into Angel's shoulder. He grinned, raising his eyebrows, "That looks much better there. Don't ya think?" and he smirked as he listened to Angel's muffled cries of pain as he tried to suppress.

Spike took a step back and studied Angel from head to toe. He shook his head and talked almost lightly, "You know, I can't help feel like something is missing." He swaggered over to the weapons chest and pulled out a poker. He held it up as he walked back over to Angel, twirling it idly around in one of his hands. He placed it over Angel's shoulder so it was leaning against the wall. Tilted his head to the side he raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Bit déjà vu, don't you think Peaches?" He pulled the poker back and rammed it hard into Angel's stomach. He shook his head in slight distain when Angel screamed out, "God, you're such a bloody poof! I never screamed so much when you used to torture me."

Drusilla walked past Spike, and even before she reached Buffy, Angel was already screaming with pain. "He really had it coming," she said almost to herself, remembering the hours, and sometimes days Angelus used to spend torturing her poor William. She then smiled at the small remark she ad just made and looked around for the perfect weapon. Walking over to the weapons chest, she bent down and rummaged inside, and pulled out a long sharp knife. Smiling with glee, as if she had just been given something special, she brought the knife to her lips and kissed the blade. "Don't cut too deep, you might shred the dolly to bits," she said in an almost reprimanding tone at the blade as she made her way back over to Buffy.

Drusilla brought the knife to Buffy's face and made a small X pattern on the side of her face. She then pulled Buffy close, after wrapping an arm around her waist, and licked up the blood before it threatened to drip down. "Slaya' blood makes my insides warm," she said to herself. Drusilla swayed a bit, savouring the taste, and then she looked back at Buffy who was still slightly crying. Drusilla wiped away her tears, starting to talk in a sympathetic tone that gradually turned to a sinister one, "Don't cry pet. It will only hurt for a moment…..no….. actually, it will hurt for quite awhile before Spike is done with you. But you can pray if you want." She gave an evil grin and made a small cut on Buffy's stomach, then grinned even more with excitement, "Now isn't this fun?"

Spike studied Angel trying to decide what to do next, then was brought out of his reverie as Angel suddenly spoke, "Let her go. You don't need her."

Spike brought back his fist and punched him in the face. He glanced at Buffy briefly then looked back at Angel. "You know, it's funny. I haven't once heard your name leave her lips. She hasn't said one word to you. That sound like somebody who wants to be set free? Because it sure as hell don't sound like that to me." He leaned in close to Angel's ear and whispered, "I know you can smell her. Kills you, doesn't it? And that makes me very happy mate," he moved his head back and grinned smugly at Angel. Spike ran a hand down his chest to his stomach, with a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he did so, "Makes me feel all warm inside".

He shrugged at Angel when he hung his head, not caring if it was done in defeat or because of the pain he was in. He turned around and swaggered over to Drusilla. Stopping behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving closer and rested his chin on her shoulder while he looked at Buffy. "Your dolly looks pretty luv," he grinned and nipped at Drusilla's neck playfully.

Drusilla smiled as she heard Angel now begging for Spike to let Buffy go, as she knew that wasn't going to happen. She looked at Buffy and rubbed the side of her cheek staring off into her eyes, reading her soul. "Why don't you scream your lovers name pet, it's so much more fun that way."

Drusilla closed her eyes, as she felt Spike's arms move around along her waist, she opened them to see Buffy looking across the room at Angel with tears in her eyes. "She looks so beautiful like that, doesn't she?" She then smiled when he nipped at her neck, and she brought one of her arms up and wrapped it around the back of his neck. Smiling a little she spoke matter of factly, "She would look even more beautiful if she were to cry blood, now that would be fun."

Spike looked at Drusilla, his brow furrowed slightly, "I don't know, I still see whiney Slutty in my head when she cries." He looked at Buffy, "Do you wish you were leaning on those yard wide shoulders now luv?" he grinned, then snorted ever so lightly.

Spike studied Buffy's face while Drusilla talked. He shrugged one shoulder at her remark, and then lifted his arm and ran a finger along the X Dru had made on her face. "How you gonna make her cry blood," he said almost to himself as he traced the cut. He moved his hand back and placed the blood covered finger to Drusilla's lips. "Open like a good girl now," and he raised an eyebrow at Drusilla.

He unwrapped himself from around Drusilla's waist and moved to stand in front of Buffy. He placed his hands on the wall either side of her head. Leaning in close he stopped just short of her mouth. He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke, "Dru luv. I think Angelus is missing you. Shove a few more pokers in him. He won't be able to get in your head then." He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side, still looking into Buffy's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He moved forward and placed his hands at Buffy's waist and pulled her against him hard. He shifted his footing and ran a hand slowly up the side of her body. Leaning closer he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nipped it hard. He closed his eyes when the blood started to flow into his mouth, suppressing a moan that threatened to escape between his lips. He parted her lips roughly and pushed his tongue inside. He growled low when she started to move her tongue around his. Without thinking he placed his hands on the side of her face and deepened the kiss as the smell of her arousal sent waves through his body.

Drusilla licked up the blood from Spike's finger seductively and smiled. Turning she glided over to Angel and looked back at Spike to see him kissing Buffy deep and passionately. Drusilla tore her eyes away and faced Angel and could see the hurt in his eyes, and that his heart was ripped and his soul was stomped on. Drusilla felt for him and gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "She still loves you, even if you both die, just know, she will always love you."

Drusilla looked down at Angel's gut and could see blood dripping from three separate places. She brought her hand up to the deepest wound that was inflicted by her and placed her hand on it, putting pressure on it, trying to stop some of the bleeding. She looked up at Angel and gave a small smile. Although she hated the fact that Angel had a soul and was in love with the Slayer, she had feelings for him that no other person could get from her, as he was her sire, he was her love but it all changed.

Drusilla shook the memory from her mind and stepped back a couple of feet and sat on the end of the bed turning to see if Spike was hurting Buffy yet, but he wasn't, all that was happening was passion. She looked at Angel again and dropped her head in her hands, she wanted to hurt Angel but she wanted to help him, for she loved him.

Spike pulled back his head and scowled at Buffy, "I'm bored. You have Angel breath!" He stepped back a foot, "Do you know how many years it took me to get rid of Angel breath? I put up with Angel breath for centuries." Spike raised his eyebrows at her, "Big poof loved to kiss me. Ain't that right pet?" he turned his head back towards Angel to look at Drusilla. Confusion washed across his face and he looked around and saw her sitting on the bed. He looked up into the air and clenched his jaw. He turned his head back towards Buffy and punched her in the face twice. He scowled at her, "That was your fault Slutty!" and he nodded his head in Drusilla's direction.

He walked over to Drusilla and squatted down in front of her. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs and looked at her concerned, "You alright pet? I thought you were having fun. What's wrong?" he tilted his head to the side and waited for her to answer.

Drusilla heard Spike blame Buffy for the kiss and punch her a couple of times, that made Drusilla smile for a bit. She wasn't upset about the kiss but she was lost, she wanted to hurt Angel but couldn't, she usually never felt like this. Drusilla only had one rule, 'Kill' or be killed. Drusilla knew if Angel was ever to get out of this alive he would kill her, there would be no stopping that, and he was stronger then her so there would be no escaping. Drusilla was lost again and rested her head in her hand and jumped a bit as Spike placed his hands on her thighs, and asked what was wrong. She looked deep into his eyes then over to Angel, he was crying again and it hit Drusilla hard. She brought her attention back to Spike and slipped off the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close. "He's doing it….he's a bad dolly, I..I can't hurt him anymore Spike…I can't."

Spike wrapped his arms around Drusilla. He talked to her in a soothing voice, "It's alright pet. We'll do whatever you want to do ok? I know he made you crazy luv and it is only fair we make him crazy too. But if it's too much for you pet, we'll stop, ok?" He stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her tenderly on one of her cheeks.

Drusilla smiled as Spike held her, she felt herself wanting to hurt Angel again. Sometimes Drusilla couldn't control her emotions, she went up, she went down and did it all again. She moved her head back and looked deep into Spike's icy eyes and gave a wicked but playful smile. "I think I just need something yummy to get my strength back."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?" He held her waist firmly as she leaned her head back. He grinned when she gave him her most wicked smile.

Drusilla looked at Buffy, then over to Angel, and tried to decide which one she wanted. Drusilla smiled at Angel and looked back at Spike, her arms around his neck, she leaned back a bit, and then came back up with a savage smile on her lips. "I just need a litl' pick me up." Drusilla teased Spike with her eyes and stood up again, walking over to Angel humming a violent lullaby.

"Pretty dolly wanna play...no?...too bad." Drusilla brought her teeth up to Angel's neck and lightly grazed him before biting down and drinking deeply. She drank for a moment or two before finally backing away, her game face on with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Much better."

Spike watched as Drusilla walked over to Angelus. He glanced briefly at Buffy and smiled at her when he saw she was looking at him. He blew her a kiss with just his lips and then looked back at Angel. He grinned and scrunched his shoulders up in a satisfying way when Drusilla sank her fangs into Angel and he screamed. He smiled at Drusilla's pretty blooded face and raised his eyebrows, "The old git has his uses after all," he shrugged, "Ok then, just one." He grinned, "But a bloody good one. Ain't that right pet?" and he raised his eyebrows and smiled at Drusilla.

He turned back to face Buffy. She was still looking at him. He wondered if she had ever stopped looking at him when he was busy looking at Angel. He raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't really care if she had been or not. He slowly swaggered over to her, raking his eyes up and down her body as he made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flick knife.

He held it out in front of Buffy's face, pressed the button and grinned when it popped up with a satisfying click. He looked over her slowly, trying to decide where to start first. When she started to struggle a bit he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Good pain luv, remember? Only the best kind for you." He listened as her heart sped up and her blood started pumping around her body quicker. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened them, moved his head back to look into her eyes and grinned, "Damn, that's a good smell on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He lifted his hand and ran the tip of the blade down Buffy's cheek and across the X that Drusilla had made. He continued to trail it down, across her neck and down to her collar bone. He stopped when he reached the beginning of her top, just in between her cleavage. He applied pressure and moved the knife down. He grinned at the satisfying ripping noise, and then watched as Buffy's top floated down to the ground to land at her feet. He looked back up in to her eyes with a mischievous glint in his eye. He watched the smile form on her lips as she looked at him. He smiled back, because he knew she wouldn't be smiling for long.

He moved and stood facing her side, and he leaned in to press against her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at her breasts. He placed his knife hand on her back and the other hand he ran lightly across her stomach. He started to trace little circles and crosses on her stomach with his finger. He rested his hand on her stomach and moved his head slightly to look at Drusilla. He called out to her, "Luv? Would you like to play a game of tic-tac-toe?" He moved the knife to his other hand and placed the pointed tip against Buffy's stomach, pressing it in hard until the skin gave, and the tip disappeared into her flesh. Shifting his gaze he looked at Drusilla and bit his bottom lip, slowly pulling out the knife, but keeping it against Buffy's stomach.

Drusilla ran her finger over her pale lips that looked so beautiful when covered with blood, she gathered up Angel's blood off her lips and slowly licked it off and watched as Spike walked back over to Buffy, already lost in her smell, taste and look. Drusilla rolled her eyes a bit trying to keep her jealousy in the pit of her gut, it burned beyond anything she had ever felt, and she turned her body a bit so she could not see Spike anymore. Drusilla remembered when she had just sired Spike and he was out on the town with Angelus, getting people to eat and having a good time, Spike got out and started to look for Drusilla around town but found her in bed with Angelus, Drusilla now knew what he felt. She looked over at Angel and could see in his eyes the jealousy that was burning in Drusilla was also burning in him. She watched him look away and drop his head down until his chin touched his chest. Drusilla turned and glided over to him and pulled his head back up so that he would have to watch. "Pretty Angel, I'm not gonna be the only one that has to watch this."

Drusilla let go of his head and turned away herself, she wanted to get her mind off of everything, she turned to Angel and got lost in thought for a moment, remembering back to when there was nothing but her and Spike. She shook the thought from her head and looked at the cuts on Angel's chest and started to make them deeper with her nails, smiling as Angel screamed out in pain and begged her to stop or at least let Buffy go. She leaned in close to him, her cheek pressed against his and whispered, "Sorry my love, she's gonna stay here and she's gonna die here, but you, I think I'll keep you as my pet, my pretty litl' puppy dog."

Drusilla gently licked the side of his cheek, tasting the blood that looked to be all over his body now. She backed up and looked at the pretty mess she had made of Angel's chest and just smiled. Drusilla had forgotten what Spike was doing to Buffy until he called her name and asked if she would like to play tic-tac-toe. Drusilla smiled at the thought of inflicting any kind of pain on Buffy, as she had no sympathy for Buffy what so ever. She picked up her own knife as she slowly swayed over to Spike, she looked at Buffy's stomach and smiled.

Spike turned his head back to look at Buffy's stomach. He slowly cut a grid pattern onto her stomach and watched the cuts welt with blood, almost as if he was studying an art piece that had just been created.

"Spike my pet, look at the pretty mess you have made, it's so beautiful and so colourful, and probably pretty painful, am I right Buffy?" Drusilla ran one of her fingers along Buffy's stomach and gathering up some blood, she brought her finger to her mouth and licked it off. "O she's so sweet Spike, like lollypops at the circus, but I still think your blood tastes better." Drusilla smiled and looked over at Angel who was now staring right into Buffy's eyes. Drusilla could hear what he was thinking once again, he wanted her to be let go but yet all he could say was _'I'm sorry Buffy'_.

He looked up at Drusilla and grinned. He raised an eyebrow, "You think she tastes sweet? Thought she tasted a bit bitter myself." He shrugged, then smiled, "Yeah, I do taste good, don't I?"

Spike grinned when he heard Drusilla's words. He leant in close to Buffy's ear, "She's right about that luv. You're gonna die a very slow death." He watched Drusilla with fascination. He shook his head, "You know. I'm very disappointed. She didn't even scream."

Drusilla looked at Buffy and rubbed the back of her hand against Buffy's bloody cheek. "He says he's sorry my love, sorry that he couldn't save you, cause he knows your gonna die." Drusilla let one of her fingers trail down Buffy's body, tracing all the litl' designs Spike had cut into her. Drusilla looked at Spike with a savage yet cold smile, "I'll play."

He grinned wickedly at Drusilla. "Of cause you will pet," and he glanced at Buffy's stomach briefly. "Gotta fill in the blanks now, ain't we?" He looked at Buffy's cheek, and then looked into Buffy's eyes. "I think my princess already chose crosses. I guess that leaves me with noughts," and he smirked at Buffy. He squatted down level with Buffy's stomach, placed one hand at her waist, gripping it gently, and carved a nought in one of the squares. He watched the new blood drip down to mix with some of the old. He stood up and turned to Drusilla and raised both his eyebrows, "You're turn pet." and he bit his bottom lip to try and stop from smiling.

Drusilla watched as Spike cut into Buffy's stomach...but Drusilla wanted screaming, she wanted to hear her cry, but Drusilla knew she would cry eventually. Drusilla looked at Buffy's stomach and pointed to an empty space, "Put me there love, make it hurt, make her bleed." She felt a shudder of pleasure make its way through her body, she swayed back and forth watching as blood dripped from her creamy skin. "Take her, taste her, make her weak pet, make her scream, oh please make her scream my love."

Drusilla looked over her shoulder and could see Angel now crying. She turned back and looked into Spikes eyes, "We got one to cry, lets make her cry now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Setting –** Buffy. Anytime after S4's "Who Are You?" AU. Angel never left. Spike and Dru have a game planned for Buffy and Angel to play. -Co-Author: Mad Little Lamb-

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Spike turned his head to look where Drusilla was pointing. He shrugged one shoulder, "Whatever you say pet." He squatted down in front of Buffy again and placed one hand firmly at her waist. He looked up into Buffy's eyes and raised his eyebrows, "Don't want you wriggling for me yet." He looked back down to the square that Drusilla had pointed out. He gripped Buffy's waist tightly and carved a deep cross on her stomach. He bit his bottom lip hard when she shuddered.

He stood up and pulled Drusilla hard against him, "What do you think that was pet? Pleasure or pain? Or maybe a bit of both," and he raised his eyebrows, growling low in his chest before he released Drusilla. He turned and squatted back down in front of Buffy. Scowling lightly he looked up at Buffy and shook his head in disgust, "You're messy Slutty." He roughly wiped her stomach with the palm of his hand so he could see better and placed his hand at her waist again and gripped it tighter than before. He deeply carved a nought in a free square and grinned when Buffy screamed out. He turned his head to look at Drusilla, "You wanted screaming, right!" and he bit his bottom lip and watched her face for her reaction.

Drusilla smiled as blood trickled down her stomach. She watched Spike stand up and let out a whispered moan as he pulled her up against him hard. She smiled and looked over at Buffy, "I think it was a bit of both, but soon it will be shudders of pain."

Drusilla closed her eyes briefly as Spike let her go, she watched him bend down in front of Buffy and cut her deep. She could hear Angel mumbling for Spike to stop but that only made Drusilla want to cut her more. Drusilla looked deep into Buffy's eyes and could see her starting to cry and then when she screamed a huge smile came crawling across Drusilla's face. "It's like the angels are singing to me, it's the most dreadful tune though...so sad and so alone, do it again, do it again Spike."

Drusilla was now begging for Spike to make her scream, she loved it and didn't want it to stop.

Spike looked up at Buffy and watched the tears rolling down her cheeks. He gave her a satisfying smirk. He raised an eyebrow, "Cat got your tongue Slutty? I'm surprised you haven't given any of those puns you spend so many hours working on."

He turned his head around to look at Drusilla. He raised both his eyebrows, "Do you really care where I put your cross pet?" He glanced at Buffy's stomach and prodded the remaining six free squares. He looked back at Drusilla, "Anywhere will do, right? As long as I let you win of cause," and he smirked. He turned back to look at Buffy's stomach and studied it for a few seconds. He looked up at Buffy, who was looking down at him and biting her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow and then returned his attention back to her stomach. He grabbed her waist again and grinned at the marks that were forming there. He gripped hard, digging what nails he had into her flesh. He felt her tense and then relax, and that's when he made Drusilla's X. He cut deep, clenching his jaw with concentration, and then grinned when she screamed out loud.

He turned his head to look at Drusilla, "Music to your ears pet?" He grinned and turned back to Buffy. He released his tight grip on her waist and pushed her back hard against the wall. He pressed his hand firmly at the bottom of her rib cage and looked up at her. He raised both of his eyebrows, "I definitely don't want you wriggling this time" he smirked. Buffy started to shake and he punched her hard in one of her knees. He grinned when he heard the satisfying pop. He looked back up at Buffy, "Stay awake now. My queen would get very upset if you fainted and she didn't get to hear you scream." He smirked and carved a nought deep in one of the free squares.

He stood up with a satisfied grin on his face. He turned to Drusilla and pulled her hard against him. He tilted his head and studied her face before looking into her eyes. "You want to take your turn luv?"

Drusilla watched as Spike cut into Buffy, deeper and deeper making her scream. She smiled at her pain filled scream and just stared at her, "You can go again my love. I just want to watch, wanna watch her blood flow. Spike, can I go get Miss Edith so she can watch as well, please?" A big smile came to Drusilla's face at the thought of Miss. Edith watching her play. She looked over her shoulder at Angel and could see that he was still crying. Drusilla just rolled here eyes and looked back at Buffy with a savage smile.

He bit his bottom lip and ran the back of his hand down Drusilla's cheek. He looked at the trail of blood he had left there and licked it off slowly. He grinned at Drusilla and smacked her bum lightly. He raised his eyebrows, "Go and get Miss Edith pet. She won't want to miss this."

Spike stood up and turned to look at Angel, while Drusilla went to get Miss Edith. He smirked at him and slowly swaggered over to the weapons chest. He picked up a poker and started to walk over to Angel. He raised his eyebrows at him when he came level with his face. He grinned wickedly at him, gripping the poker firmly in his hand, "While the cats away…" then he plunged the poker hard into Angel's other shoulder "the mice will play". He tilted his head to the side and listened to Angel screaming. He shrugged one shoulder and stepped back to examine him. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it and then inhaled a deep drag. He pointed at Angel with his cigarette, "You look like a trussed up turkey mate," and he smirked and took another drag of his cigarette. He looked down at the floor below Angelus' feet, and then looked back up at Angel and scowled, "You're bleeding all over my bloody crypt!" and he shook his head in disgust.

Drusilla smiled and walked over to the other side of the crypt and picked up Miss. Edith and smiled. "There's going to be lots of blood my love. Lots of blood and screaming...I thought you might want to see."

Drusilla lightly kissed Miss Edith on the cheek as if she was a small girl and the doll was all she had left. Drusilla had Spike and many other things but Miss Edith had been with her since she was a small child, and if Drusilla lost Miss Edith she would die. She walked back over to Spike, Miss. Edith cradled in her arms, "Time to play love?"


End file.
